Alien:No hope
by Liamcainez
Summary: Amanda Ripley the daughter of Ellen Ripley has got the chance to find out what happen to her mother by going aboard the Nomastro but will she find what shes looking for...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Prologue.

My name is Amanda Ripley, 15 years ago my mother, Ellen went missing in space on a ship known as the Nomastro I felt the need to go look for her and after 15 years, I've had a break through, My name is Amanda Ripley and I'm about to take you through my vision of hell and like they say in space, no one can hear you scream…

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Amanda?"

"Yes mister Robinsons I do you gave me the chance to go into space on the Nomastro and find my mother, this I will not turn down so the answer is yes…"

"Very well, meet back here tomorrow at 0800 hours and we will prep you to go into space and after reading about all your qualifications then you will go with a group as the engineer, dismissed"

I did it finally, I claimed the chance to go into space to find my mother as I walked out of the building and got out my car thousands of questions went through my mind Y'know of what to ask her the drive home seemed longer than ever.

I got out of my car and walked up to my front door pulled out my keys placing them into the lock and twisting, finally I was back home I closed the door behind me and collapsed onto the sofa and fell asleep…

Buzz Buzz Buzz

my alarm clock was going crazy.. as usual I stood up and slammed it I realized last night I fell asleep on my sofa so naturally I thought in all the fatigue I woke and clambered up the stairs to bed, I looked over at the clock.

7.45

crap.

I was late and I couldn't be late, I threw on random clothes and shoes grabbed my keys and ran out the door and drove to the meeting place.

I clambered out of the car and stumbled to the rest of the crew…

"You're late Ripley well there is no time to brief you, get ready and get on the ship now!"

I climbed on to the ship and we took off.

-1-

The higher the ship climbed the more I regretted this, not the part of finding my mother but the fact that I had a fear of fling but we already passed the moon there was no going back.

The Nomasrto was passed Jupiter so we had to be put in stasis and the ship would wake us up when we arrived slowly all the light dimmed and my eyes shut.

Four Years Later

I awoken and felt dead to the world but slowly the numbness left my body like poison being drawn from a wound, I stood up and walked to the window and saw it the monstrosity that was the Nomastro sat there dormant,dead and lifeless.

"Shes huge isn't she?" A voice crept up behind me,

"Yes 'She' is," I replied "Who are you?"

"Names Finn, Finn Robinsons,."

"Mister Robinsons son then I presume?"

"Yeah I know all about you too Amanda,"

"Please call me Amy,"

There was no more time for chatting though I met the rest of the crew, James a computer wiz Angie a pilot and finally Sven a coordinator, we finally docked and we all ambled onto the darkened halls of the Nomastro,

"Its so dark, Ripley can you fix the lights?" Angie called to me,

I could tel instantly that there was nothing wrong with the lights I walked over to the light switch and switched it on,

"Fixed I said in a mocking tone.

We all ambled on into what seemed a never ending hall way I knew this ship was big but this is rediculous, So we just needed to get the flight recorder and my mother and leave easy well I thought so.

A sharp piercing scream punctured the air.

"That was not human!"James said

"Do you think it was a Xeno?"Angie asked

"Xeno?" I asked

"Xenomorph an extra terrestrial I heard rumors there was one on the ship but I didn't think it was true,"Added Sven

The power went out.

"Oh god it cut the power we are trapped!"Screamed Angie running off into the darkness

-2-

"wait!" Finn called running after her.

What followed I choose to dismiss as a mere lie but the screeching screams still haunt me.

without any word we moved in the opposite direction running until we found a room to stay in..

"Everybody turn your torches on we need light," Sven commanded

we did as we were told, we seemed to be in what looked like a dining area we all looked around and there was nothing,

"Look we need help okay so i'm going to the transmitter room and James your coming with me Ripley you stay put!" Sven commanded

before I had time to argue they left.

Thirty minuets must have passed when they hadn't returned I started to pace around the room when something caught my eye, something abnormal six foot at least my first instinct was to hide in an empty locker and wait.

The door slid open as the creature came into the room blood dripping from its mouth which was wide and full of sharp razor edged teeth grinning, it could smell me!

as it came up to the locker I could see what it really looked like, a long thin translucent head with no eyes a long pointed tail a skinny body and arms at the end of its hand sharp claws I tried so hard not to scream, I held my breath continuously and it finally left the room I fell out of the locker.

I don't know whether it was pure shock or me being mesmerized by its grin I was terrified never before had I seen a Xenomorph but I had read plenty about them, they were much faster than a human making it impossible to out run.

I slouched down onto the floor, sweating breathing heavily I was having a panic attack, I needed to calm my self or else that alien could find me.

When I heard foot steps the first thing I did was hide under a table and I was right to so, the Xenomorph was back, it jumped onto the table and its tail flopped down as it pulled it back up it rubbed against my face sending a chill down my spine drool form its mouth dripped down on me the moisture sunk into my skin it lurked here for a while and again scuttered off.

-3-

I stood up still shaken up from the encounter with the Xeno and I still hadn't heard from James or Sven I was worried.I stood up and turned on my communications device,

"Sven? James?" there was nothing but static on the other end, I thought to my self should I look for them? but it was too dangerous with the Xenomorph about but I needed to find them, so I opened the door and walked out into the darkness with no Idea where the alien was.I walked along the endless corridors crouched the entire time but in such a way that if I needed to run I seemed like a good 20 minuets walking in darkness I found the transmission room I opened the door and it was empty except the carcass of James on the floor covered in blood but still no sign of Sven.

'Where are you?' I thought to myself and exited.

I aimlessly wandered the corridors with no luck of finding Sven, I nearly gave up when my com-link went crazy.

"Rip…Ripley?"

"Sven!"

"Where are you..I found James he.. he's dead!"

"I know, I watched it then I ran I have no clue where I am right now although I think the Xenomorph is close…" He trailed off.

"Well which way did you run off to after the transmission room?"

"I ran left and just kept going!"

"That's not useful!"

The transmission ended and I made my way in the direction Sven talked I could see no sign of a door where had he gone? I decided to turn my flashlight on and look around I hadn't heard from the Xeno in a while so I decided it was safe to make a little more noise, I searched and searched but didn't find a thing but just as I went to turn the flashlight off I saw something it was chunky and looked like a small t.v with a handle on I picked it up and flicked the switch and it turned on, the screen lit up with a green light and a small map…

"Sven,what is this? Its like a t.v but smaller,"

"That there Amanda is a motion tracker it can track the Xenos movement it is indicated by a white dot but only when it is moving,Unfortunately it only works on a two-dimensional scale meaning you can't tell whether it is through a wall,above you,below you or in the same room as you…"

-4-

"Ok,thanks Ripley out,"

I held the motion tracker tight in my hand glaring at the screen…nothing…it wasn't here however I remembered that Sven said it only works on a 2-D scale meaning if its still I cant see it, just when I thought things were looking up again all the hope left in me was stamped out like a flame about to loose control but I guess what was driving me was the hope of finding my mother but with a Xeno o bored it made things ten times harder…

I needed a plan, but not any old plan,something to trap the Alien but what could I use I thought about it and said out loud,

"What would mum do?"

of course now that I said this it would play on my mind as a child I learned nothing of my mother after she left, Weylond-Tech the company she worked for denied me and my father any information on her it was until five years ago when I reached out to mister Robinsons and he only said my mother may still be alive in stasis, which is what led me here to the Nomastro…

But what would _she_ do? That was the real question I've been told that I was just like her she was an engineer so am I…

Engineer!

That was it I needed to get to the engineering room I could probably make something out of everything there but the question is where is it?

"Sven are you near a map?"

"Yes why?"He replies

"Where is engineering?"

"Um… lets see it is down one floor near the shuttle that took us here why?"He asked cautiously

"I've got a plan," I replied.

I began to move and make my way back to the shuttle scuttling across the floor like some vermin but it was worth it, finally I had reached the shuttle bay and to the right the engineering room, at last!

-5-


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled out my tracker, It was beeping like mad problem is I didn't know weather the alien was above or below me, I placed my ear against the door and listened... and listened... until the door flew off of its hinges, my first instinct was to dive out of the way I hit the ground hard and winded myself.I turned my head to see the tall xenomorph running towards me with a sharp grin on its face, I started looking around for something, anything when a spanner caught my eye, I picked it up and threw it at the alien. The next thing a sharp piercing scream filled the air as I could see that the alien had been hit, it fell hitting the window a crack formed, it grew larger until the whole window exploded.

I held my breathe and grasped a pipe and felt the vacuum slowly pulling me, the xeno was sucked out into space.

SLAM!

A heavy metal panel slid down sealing the hole,

"Ripley?"

"I...I'm here Sven,"

"Thank god I thought you got sucked out into the vacuum of space, I had to re-route the power to that room to seal that window, once your out I'll have to cut the power and the seal will open, I've been watching on the CCTV,"

"Well looks like I didn't need George Clooney to save me!" I chuckled

"Glad to see you've still got your sense of humor now get your ass moving,"

I did as I was told and walked over to the engineering room I looked inside,

"Sven...there's nothing, it's all in the vacuum,"

"What!, We need that stuff Ripley find a space suit, Now!"

I moved out of the room, I looked at the signs,

"Left to dining and right to Air lock, that's where the space suits will be!"

I took the right turning.

"What was all that commotion in engineering?" I heard a voice said,

"Dunno, should we check it out?"

"Nah,"

I peered around the corner to see two men standing by a table both scruffy and armed with a pipe,

"Survivors?" I thought to myself I moved closer,

"Hey, my name is Amanda Ripley I'm looking for my mother Ellen Ripley can you help me?"

They both turned to look at me, they raised their pipes and charged towards me...

(Authors notes: Hi sorry to make this chapter so short I havent had much time to write so when I continue it will be chapter 2.5 and the continue as 3,4,5 ect. thank-you for your patience and the time you have taken to read my story it means al ot-thanks again-Liam )


End file.
